Lover s day
by IceTear1
Summary: Written for Valentine writing contest for OUAT Fan Fiction & Creations (FB). Snow & Charming are celebrating FTL s version of Valentine s day few months after their public wedding and they both have some surprises for each other.


**Valentine writing contest for OUAT Fan Fiction & Creations (FB)**

**Prompt: major pairing, red, heart, rose**

**Pairing: snowing**

**Rating: T**

**First time doing Charming´s POV, so I hope this isn´t completely off ;)**

**Not betat because written for contest**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them**

Lover´s day is coming and I really want to do something to surprise my wife. Especially because she don´t want to celebrate her birthday later this month. There´s just little problem with her health. She has been feeling very lousy for several days now and throws up several times a day. And with her health like that I don´t know what I can do. At least she promised finally to go see Doc to find out what´s wrong with her.

There´s also another reason to celebrate. Besides being Lover´s day it´s also our engagement anniversary. I know we have a lot of those already with 2 wedding anniversaries, but I want to celebrate that day also. After all it was a day I thought my true love were dead and then brought her back with true love´s kiss.

I go to find Red to have some ideas. I know that Snow would have told her more what she can and can´t do with her health than for me, because she always tries to protect me more.

I find her in greenhouse. "Do you have any ideas, what can I do to surprise Snow with her condition?" I start immediately.

"Oh, hi David." She calls me by my own name when we are alone. It´s nice to have one other than Snow also not calling me by my brother's name. "I guess you could arrange dinner in your room. I know that Snow could eat some of her favorites and we can decorate room with flowers. I think she would really love that." Red answers.

"That´s great idea Red. I knew that I can trust you." I say to her smiling. She really saved me with this one.

Red help me set it all up. And I must say everything is perfect when Snow arrives. Table is set with her favorite foods and room is full of white roses and other her favorite flowers from the greenhouse.

"Oh David, this is so beautiful." She sighs from the door.

"Just the best for you my love. I just hope you could eat." I´m still little worried about how she is feeling.

"I´m feeling just fine now, don´t worry." She says smiling.

I can´t understand that smile, because she seemed pretty sick still in the morning. Though I´m happy to hear that she is better now. "Did you go to see Doc, what did he say, are you badly sick?" I ask still worried.

Her smile just widens with my worry, she is clearly pleased that I care. "Don´t worry Charming, I´m really fine. I´m not sick." She says clearly happy.

"So what´s then?" I´m really confuse now.

"Just that…" She starts and puts my hands on her stomach.

Now I start to understand and it catches my breath. "Snow, is it really what I think it is?" I breathe out.

"Yes darling, we are going to have a baby." She states ecstatic.

With that I crab her and whirl her around and then kiss her passionately. We are having a baby, that´s something we have both wanted for so long.

"I couldn´t be happier. This is best gift ever Snow. My gift isn´t now even nearly as good as yours." I chuckle.

"But this is good also, and now we have even one more reason more to celebrate." She says smiling and gives me a kiss.

How I could have gotten so beautiful amazing wife, I think to myself. She really have stolen my heart as well as my mother´s ring when we met first time.

We have a really nice dinner and we are feeling both relaxed and happy for the first time is days. We were both so worried about Snow´s health, and now that we know real reason behind it all it´s all good and perfect. After eating we drink hot cocoas with cinnamon in front of the fireplace as a desert and then melt completely together in the heat of the fireplace and that of our own.


End file.
